Artsy Fartsy
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: Beast Boy loved comic books: from the art to the dialogue to the jokes… So he decided to try his hand at making a comic himself and share it online. Who knew it'd get popular enough that he'd earn a stall at a Comic Con in Jump City?
**Notes:**

 **So I was back into Gravity Falls for awhile but then Teen Titans happened so here's a teeny tiny fic that I most likely won't update, but thought I'd share anyway. Also, college likes to kick me around.**

 **Beast Boy is 19 and an artsy fartsy teen. In the show, he's made an origami turtle for Cyborg and wore a paper hat he made. He also reads comic books and manga, like in the movie Tokyo in Trouble.**

* * *

 **Artsy Fartsy**

Summary: _Beast Boy loved comic books: from the art to the dialogue to the jokes… So he decided to try his hand at making a comic himself and share it online. Who knew it'd get popular enough that he'd earn a stall at a Comic Con in Jump City?_

~oOo~

A green nineteen year old sat cross-legged atop his bed, idly nibbling on the eraser of his pencil. He stared at the notebook in his lap. Several lines of messy but legible scrawls filled the page. He hummed and scratched out a line of text before reworking the previous idea.

"Okay, how about the girl is a superhero and it's the _guy_ who's a _secret_ hero and…no, no, too cliche… Dude, Why would he need to keep his identity secret?"

Beast Boy scribbled another idea. "So how about…the boy's a superhero and the girl is a villain? Forbidden love!" He paused, thinking of a particular blonde from his past and sighed. "No…a little too close to home."

He hesitated. "Well…maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing? Every good story has some truth to it, right?"

The teen twirled the pencil in his hand for a moment before exhaling. "Well, it's worth a shot."

He flipped the page and jotted notes on his idea, changing key details until the plot and characters had been varied enough from the truth to stand on their own. He grasped the sharpener beside him and turned to the next page. Now to work out the character designs.

Beast Boy hummed and doodled a bit, playing around with the idea of giving the characters jumpsuits, armor, or just normal clothes. After trying a few ideas, he decided he needed some inspiration.

The teen scooted off the bed. He walked out of his room, notebook in one hand and the sharpener and pencil in the other. Once he approached the common room, he tucked his arms behind his back and the doors slid open. He swept his gaze across the room and relaxed. Good. No one was in there. They'd probably make fun of him for wanting to draw a "dumb comic" of all things but…well he liked comics so he'd try his hand at one! Humph.

Beast Boy hurried to the computer at the front of the room and sat in the chair. He placed his notebook atop the table and grasped the mouse to log onto his account. Once the screen loaded, he opened a browser.. But, what exactly was he looking for? Superhero costumes? Clothing designs? Fashion?

He shrugged and fiddled with the search engine until finding a few promising websites. He scrolled through the sites and brightened.

"Whoa, steampunk! Now _that's_ a cool style."

He continued his search, following the vein of the steampunk fashion until a few ideas popped into his mind. He crossed his legs and grabbed his journal, hastily sketching rough ideas.

"Okay, so, she wears a dress _loaded_ with weapons and he gets a wicked cool cane that can shoot _lasers!"_

He giggled. "Laser cane."

Beast Boy continued mumbling aloud as he added to the character's designs. "Wait, they need a villain…"

"Oh! Oh!" He bounced in place. "What about steampunk style and wild west places?"

"Okay, so! The bad guy could be an _outlaw_ and the girl could actually be a bounty hunter and the guy is a rising popstar and they meet and maybe fall in love!"

He blinked. "Wow, that's not even _close_ to the truth anymore but I like it!"

He worked with the idea, occasionally checking the internet for a boost in inspiration, then when he was satisfied he logged off his account. He returned to his room and set to figuring out key plot points coupled with doodles and a few serious drawings. He worked out various angles of his characters before grinning.

Sitting atop his bed, he sharpened his pencil. "Now that everything's _basically_ figured out…Time to draw chapter one!"

He laughed and sketched boxes and his characters. He worked for hours, dismissing his teammates when they knocked on his door asking him if he was alright and why he hadn't come down for dinner, and only stopped once his eyes drooped and he blearily checked the time. His eyebrows lifted to his hairline.

"Wha…? How'd it get so late?" He slurred the words and yawned. "Hope no villain decides to be an early bird tomorrow cause that'll suck."

He closed his notebook, placed his pencil and sharpener atop it, and tucked the book beneath his bed. None of his teammates ever bothered to enter his room but better safe than sorry.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **One of these days I'll continue my Gravity Falls _Shots in the Dark_ and _Devastation Compilation_ and finish _Drawlloween_ and start that _Sinful Memories_ series of one-shots... Probably months from now! I dunno! I'm terrible with timing, so... RUN AWAY.**

 **In the meantime, whaddya think of Artistic Beast Boy? Betcha didn't see THAT comin'!**


End file.
